Various types of apparatus including power supplies for welding equipment, such as arc welders or plasma arc torches, are packaged or housed in enclosures for transportation and sometimes subsequent use from the enclosure. These power supplies are preferably housed in a packaging enclosure with handles thereon for transporting the enclosure with power supply apparatus therein from one place to the other and which has access openings therein so that the power supply may be connected to various other devices without removal from the enclosure.
A suitable apparatus packaging enclosure of this type, which has a rugged, modem, flexible design and which can be made in a number of different lengths without additional tooling costs, has not heretofore been available. Accordingly, there exist a need for such an apparatus packaging enclosure.